Ironclaw Wiki
'''Ironclaw''' Ironclaw is a furry fantasy role-playing game published by Sanguine Productions that '''you should be playing right this instant'''. The game is set in a Renaissance-inspired world on a continent called Calabria. The primary theme of the game involves four noble houses (House Rinaldi, Avoirdupois, Bisclavret, and the special snowflake assholes of the north) embroiled in political hostilities, with players taking the roles of citizens and adventurers (aka pawns). Like most RPGs, Ironclaw makes use of polyhedral dice. This game needs the d4 (smallest), d6, d8, d10, and d12 (largest). Yep, that's right: no d20s here! The dice are linked to player stats: higher stats mean larger and more dice to roll when determining the outcome of dramatic contests. Check out the [[Basics]] for more help, and check out the [[History]] for a record of all those who used this Wiki in ye olden days! Why this website? Or, how I learned to stop worrying and love the wiki. The Ironclaw book is a lovely piece, with plenty of art, backstory, and entertaining advice for players and DMs. However, actually figuring out the rules is complicated and the index sucks. (Seriously the index is a total piece of shit, barely anything useful outside of Gifts can be found back there) This website means to disseminate the rules of Ironclaw so that way anyone can play the game, but all the cool backstory and art and details of the Ironclaw world remain safely tucked in the book. This website is kind of like Pathfinder's SRD or DnD 5th Edition's Basic Rules: a way for new players to enjoy the game without needing to pay for the sweet material. However, you should still BUY THE BOOKS because the book has an adventure for starting DMs and also, as mentioned, tons of great art and story fluff. Plus, the book doesn't have this crappy blue and white theming which will eventually cause blindness. What's in the book, anyway? The book starts with a great introduction to roleplaying games and what makes Ironclaw unique, and then dives right into character creation. All of that stuff can be found for free on the Sanguine Productions website and will eventually be copied here when the editors feel like being productive (read: never). The book then gets into Species and Careers, which are basically race and class. Well, classes in Ironclaw don't really exist so much as 'this is what I do for a living and I might actually be rather bollocks at it', but Careers are as close to class as yer gonna get. The book then dives into Skills, which are actually quite similar to DnD and not horribly confusing. The book then follows Skills with Gifts, which ARE horribly confusing and the main reason for this website existing in its current form. After Gifts come Equipment, a section with more fluff than a showdog pomeranian. The book then follows this with enough rules to make a beginning player cry themselves to sleep, followed by amazing amounts of lore and a complete campaign for DMs to run. '''History'''